An Odd Breakfast
by JumpieJump
Summary: Um... This is my first fic... and I suck at summaries... its set around TPOA...


An odd breakfast 

The grotesque hand was sliding towards him, the feeling of complete and unbreakable despair washed over him in a tide of icy horror. The man hunched against the back wall of cell, was a mere ghost of the charming man that had preceded him. Azkaban had broken Sirius Black even though he had thought nothing ever would. The hand had now been followed by a hooded figure in a ragged black cloak. The outline of the dementor was black against the stone walls of the cell, but that didn't matter the sunken eyes that looked out from Sirius's head were not used to use. The canine sharp ears, however; had fared better from the long drawn-out stay in Azkaban and Sirius could hear the rattling breath as the dementor glided towards him, then...

He woke up, breathing hard. Shaking and trembling at the terror his dream had caused. He remembered the endless night that had surrounded him for twelve years. The dank, cold cell that had been his home had taken its toll on him. No longer was he the smiling, care free boy of his youth but a lonely man with a sad smile that betrayed more emotion than he had ever let himself show before. He looked at the clock on his night stand; it was nearly two in the morning.

The next morning when he went downstairs to breakfast there was a surprise in store for him. There sitting at the table was Remus Lupin, who was one of his best friends. Lupin was a short slim man with dusty coloured hair with light brown eyes.

"Padfoot it is good to see you" Remus smiled warmly at Sirius, using the name that he had gone by in school.

"Moony, twelve years yet I can remember it like it was yesterday. It wasn't me Moony. I swear I didn't do it. Lily and James I could never-" but Remus had cut him off

"Never, in the twelve years that I have not seen you, have I ever thought that you could do something like that. Not once. Even you wouldn't have been _that _stupid"

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and engulfed Remus in a huge bear hug.

"I came here as soon as I heard you had gotten out, I figured that it would be the first place you would think of. How long were you here for, I mean the Daily Prophet only reported it on Saturday?"

"Well to be honest I really don't know how long I've been out. I reckon I spent a week trying to get to London then, I've been here about four days"

"So, can you tell me why you broke out?" Remus said looking at him with an evident curiosity in his eyes.

"I have to go after him, Remus, it was Peter not me. _Peter"_

"Peter is dead you killed him-"

"NO! No I didn't he framed me so he could go after his precious Lord Voldemort" said Sirius.

Remus studied his faced as though he could see if Sirius was lying. Then, slowly, cautiously a grin spread across Moony's face.

"You really expect me to believe that?" he said, though there was a hint of humour in his voice.

"Well, yeah I do" Sirius muttered looking dejectedly at his old friend.

In that moment Remus felt so sorry for him that the voice of reason in his head vanished and was replaced with the voice that had been with him throughout his youth with Sirius and James.

"I'll help you"

Sirius looked up at him as though he was mad for saying that.

"Well I can't exactly let you go on your own. James would be disgusted" he laughed.

"I suppose. I know where he is. He's at Hogwarts"

"What? How? he wouldn't be able to get into the grounds. The security will have gone up tenfold this year what with your break out"

"He was an animagus remember, a rat, it's simple. Transform just outside the ground and be a pet for one of the students. Really Remus I would have thought that you could of guessed that" Sirius chuckled.

"Fine. So how do we get to him? Just go around the castle and check every single rat looking for him" said Remus

Sirius just looked at him incredulously as though he was missing the most obvious answer of all. Finally he said "The map. It would still be in Filch's office from when we got caught with it in seventh year. Wouldn't it?"

"You reckon?" Remus didn't look convinced.

"Well unless some other student has gotten to it and nicked it, yeah I reckon so"

"So what your saying is you want me to go to Hogwarts and get the map from Filch then find Peter and drag him to, where?"

"The shrieking shack"

"Oh, that place" Remus grimaced when the decrepit house at the top of the hill near Hogsmead.

"Well, yeah, I mean it makes sense doesn't it? Out of the way where no one can hear you scream" Sirius grinned unsettlingly when he said the latter.

"Padfoot are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Maybe. If the opportunity presents itself" he gave the same grin.

Remus would later wonder if Sirius had been affected by Azkaban a little more than he was letting on. When Sirius started to yawn Remus glanced at the clock that sat upon mantle piece it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning, surely he couldn't be that tired already.

"Padfoot are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? I just got out of a prison that literally sucked all the happiness out of me for twelve years"

"I'm sorry. I just thought- is there anything that I could do to- that I could do to help?"

"Nah, sorry for snapping I'm just tired I guess"

"It's fine. Are you sure I could make you some lunch or breakfast if you want"

"Actually there is something" he said slowly the corners of his mouth pulling up slightly into a tight smile.

"Go on" Remus cautiously said

"Well- you could, if you wanted- I mean only if you wanted to-"

"Do what Padfoot" Remus was definitely concerned as Sirius rose to his feet.

"Come here" Sirius looked almost dangerous now. A large grin had spread all over his handsome features, he looked like the boy he had once been.

"Padfoot what do you want?" Remus said guardedly narrowing his eyes.

"Just come here"  
>"Why?" Remus backed away from Sirius who was now advancing toward him.<p>

"Kiss me, Remus" Sirius added in a whisper "kiss me"

Remus's light brown eyes widened in shock and surprise. Then his brow relaxed as what this truly meant dawned on him.

"I always thought it was James, not me. You couldn't ever have meant me. Anyway that was just a game, Sirius I thought it was just a game"

"It was never a game to me Moony"

"Oh I thought nhg" his words were stopped by Sirius's mouth on his own.

His lips were warm against Remus's and as he ran his tongue across Moony's bottom lip the man gave a slight moan and he felt his knees give way when Sirius's tongue pushed its way in to his willing mouth. When they broke apart for air a gasping Sirius said

"D'you still think it was a game?"

"No- no I don't" said a still trembling Remus.

"Well now we got that sorted out some breakfast would be nice" Sirius chuckled.

_Fin _


End file.
